tanktasticfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Eagle
History The Object 640 Black Eagle (Russian: Чёрный Орёл, Čërnyj Orël, or Object 640), was a presumed prototype main battle tank produced in the Russian Federation. It was thought to have been developed by the KBTM design bureau in Omsk in the late 1990's. A production version of this tank has never been publicly demonstrated. The Black Eagle tank has been cancelled, and all production and development halted. The company that was developing the tank, Omsk Transmash, has gone bankrupt. Design and projects have been absorbed into Uralvagonzavod and state owned services. Uralvagonzavod was developing the T-95 (Object 195) to be the competitor for the Black Eagle, and now owns the rights to both projects, but the Russian government has withdrawn all support and funding for both projects. Ingame The Object 640 Black Eagle is one of the fastest top-tier tanks, and the agility of it makes the speed seem even faster. However, the mobility is another story as the reverse speed is very poor, and the acceleration to top speed from a standing start is not as fast as say the K2 Black Panther or T-84 BM Oplot. The agility is interesting; though not strictly poor, the BE must maintain very high speed in order to turn quickly. The Black Eagle's alpha damage is rather low, although the fast reload helps to compensate for it. Unfortunately, the Black Eagle's cannon is a bit of a scatter-gun; it is largely useless as a sniper, which at least is not a major flaw since the Black Eagle has so much speed and armor that it has no reason to lurk at the edges of a fight. All types of ammo are available for the Black Eagle, including the anti-tank missile. The Black Eagle's armor is very thick and quite effective, since it possesses all three types of armor used in-game. Weak points on its armor are where they should be expected, on the rear of the hull and turret, as well as the cupolas. In spite of the Black Eagle's massive protection level, it cannot withstand a great deal of punishment thanks to its low health pool. An enemy tank that has great alpha damage can knock out a Black Eagle with only a few well-placed shots, and in a single one verses one encounter the Black Eagle will be at a major disadvantage if the enemy driver is careful and keeps his sides protected. Do not take the Black Eagle for granted as being practically invulnerable; it is not, and can be quite a potentially easy kill if the enemy knows how to handle this vehicle. The Black Eagle is as good as any tank at capturing and delivering flags (the BMPT Terminator is superior in this aspect but is not a true tank, as it is a Fire Support/Anti-Aircraft vehicle), though doing so will leave its relatively weak rear exposed; a good adversary will make ample use of this. Otherwise, the Black Eagle is simply a battering ram for frontline fighting, hammering enemies with the high rate of fire while absorbing return fire with its own heavy frontal armor. Pros and Cons Pros: * One of the best armored tanks in the game, major weakspots are not large * Turret is basically impervious to enemy fire, as it is both very thick and excellently angled * Very fast speed, agility is at its best during this time * Fast reload and turret rotation speed * Very low profile, especially for a main battle tank Cons: * Reverse speed is pathetic * Though the rate of fire is great, the DPM is still somewhat low for its level * Cupolas on top of turret are very weak, any tank taller than it can easily get directly up to the tank and shoot down on these weakspots Navigation Category:Warsaw Pact Tanks Category:MBT Tanks Category:Prototype Category:Premium Vehicle